


Christmas Lights

by lionheartedghost



Series: Brighter Days [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheartedghost/pseuds/lionheartedghost
Summary: Buck wants the Christmas lights to be perfect. Eddie’s just happy to spend Christmas with his favourite people.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Brighter Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560778
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon on Tumblr who prompted 'Buddie and Christmas lights'! 
> 
> Fic also posted on Tumblr.

“How are we looking, Chris?”  
  
Christopher squinted, tilting his head theatrically to the right. “They’re crooked.”  
  
“What?” Buck leaned back. “Are you sure?”  
  
“Buck!” Eddie grasped the bottom of the ladder as it wobbled dangerously. “ _Please_ be careful.”  
  
“I am being careful.” Buck frowned at the string of lights along the edge of the roof. “He’s right. They’re crooked.”  
  
“They’re not _crooked_ , they’re just kinda…” Eddie grimaced. “Uh… kinda like abstract art?”  
  
“I knew it. Okay, let’s pull them down and start again.”  
  
“No, hey, come on.” Eddie reached up to pat Buck’s leg. “Let’s take a break. I’ll make hot chocolate. Sound good?”  
  
“You guys go ahead.” Buck chewed the inside of his cheek. “I’ll come in when I’ve fixed this.”  
  
“No!” Christopher crossed his arms over his chest. “You _can’t_.”  
  
Buck blinked down at him, his eyes briefly flickering to Eddie. “Can’t what, buddy?”  
  
“You can’t stay out here on your own. Someone has to hold the ladder, otherwise it’s dangerous. Right?”  
  
Eddie raised his eyebrows imploringly at Buck. “That sounds right to me. Wouldn’t you say so?”  
  
“I mean, yeah, sure,” Buck let go of the ladder with one hand, pulling at the section of lights next to him in a futile attempt to straighten them. “But it’s okay this time because-”  
  
“Because Buck’s coming inside with us for hot chocolate,” Eddie finished for him. “Because you’re absolutely right, Christopher: someone should always be holding the ladder, and Buck would never want to set a bad example, would you, Buck?”  
  
“I’m getting the feeling that these are rhetorical questions,” Buck muttered, but he took hold of the rungs again and steadily climbed back down to the ground. “I’m coming back out here after, though. I’m gonna fix it. I want it to be perfect.”  
  
“It doesn’t need to be perfect,” Eddie said. “I’m spending Christmas with my two favourite guys; that’s about as close to perfect as it gets.”  
  
“That’s sweet,” Buck smiled, “but seriously. It needs to be perfect or Christmas is cancelled.”  
  
Christopher stared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
Eddie elbowed Buck in the ribs. “Buck’s just kidding, buddy. Christmas isn’t cancelled.”  
  
“Well-”  
  
“Hot chocolate!” Eddie pushed Buck towards the front door and waved Christopher ahead of them. “Come on. Let’s go inside.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you want to leave a prompt for me, you can leave them in the comments below or over [here](http://lionheartedghost.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
